


Как скальпелем по сердцу

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: К такому жизнь ее точно готовить не собиралась.





	Как скальпелем по сердцу

Это было больно. И, пожалуй, неожиданно. По крайней мере, к такому жизнь ее точно готовить не собиралась. У девушки ноги словно вросли в каменные плиты, она не могла ни сдвинуться, ни вмешаться, ни убежать. Смотрела широко раскрытыми глазами и не хотела верить. Но все было так, как было.

Вильгефорц прижимался к ведьмаку, с азартом глядя в его желтые глаза, отвечал на грубые поцелуи и, кажется, ничуть не стыдился собственных действий, был раскрепощен, открыт…

Стоявшая за углом художница изумленно продолжала смотреть, не боясь быть обнаруженной. Уж перед кем точно чародей не стал бы оправдываться – так это перед ней. Она просто помощница, пешка. Да и не было сил уйти, хотя сердце продолжало болезненно сжиматься.

Хотелось скрыться на миг, протереть уставшие глаза, взглянуть вновь и осознать, что все происходящее – жалкий сон, обманка, иллюзия. Но девушка прекрасно понимала, что видит чистую правду. Видит двух любовников, двух мужчин, похожих и различных в корне одновременно.

Опустив глаза, Лидия неслышно выдохнула. Ее возлюбленный мужчина в чужих руках, в чужих объятиях. Она могла примириться с его равнодушием, с отсутствием взаимности, даже отказ бы принять смогла стойко, но… не так. Нет, это неправильно, неверно. Сжать покрепче кулаки и отпустить – выше сил и без того настрадавшейся души. Но что она может сделать? Что вообще в ее силах?

Ведьмак прижал колдуна к стене, жарко целуя в губы, кажется, распустил руки…

\- Стой, Геральт, не здесь.

Когда же мужчины скрылись в соседнем коридоре, художница, все-таки обретя контроль над собственным телом, прижалась спиной к холодной стене, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Неслышный, немой всхлип, невольные слезы. Все так просто. Ее мэтр счастлив с кем-то другим, а у нее не было даже надежды на возможность хотя бы обнять его. Хотя бы признаться – ведь исход был очевиден. Не любит. Не нужна.

Девушка обняла себя за плечи, жалея о том, что вообще решила здесь пройти, что узнала то, что знать не следовало, что полюбила мужчину, который на женщин даже не смотрел.

Вильгефорц всегда наносил удары точно в цель. И на этот раз мастерство его не подвело. Ее он тоже не обошел. Нанес удар точный. Скальпелем. По самому сердцу.

 

 


End file.
